My Little Pony: Crystal Learns About Friendship Episode 1
by LesMisLover123
Summary: Crystal Mist is your average pony. NOT! She has no cutie mark. But when she is invited to the party, will her life turn for the better or the worse when she meets Green Flames, the prince of the Crystal Heart Kingdom? Warning: Anger, fury. OCxOC.


"Alright, got it done!" Crystal Mist said as she flew the mist into Ponyville for the morning. "Good job!" Rainbow Dash said. "Alright, so, uh, I heard that you were throwing a party for those who helped welcome spring. Is it OK if I come?" Crystal asked. "Um, I canceled the party because we're preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration earlier this year," Rainbow Dash said. "Oh, uh, that's funny, because you promised that you wouldn't postpone it," Crystal said,  
raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, but, you know, what with the Summer Sun Celebration being the biggest holiday of the year in Equestria,  
y'know, I have to postpone," Rainbow Dash said. "Oh, OK! Sorry that you have to postpone an awesome party!" Crystal Mist said as she flew up to Cloudsdale where her home was. "Thanks for understanding, Crystal Mist!" Rainbow Dash called. When Crystal was gone, Rainbow Dash sighed in relief. "Good thing SHE'S gone! Such a handful, frankly because she doesn't have a cutie mark and is not special in any way!"

When Crystal got to her little home, her cat, Kissu, and her dog, Starlight, came up to her. They were the only animals that could live on Cloudsdale because Twilight reluctantly put a spell on the two animals so they could live on Cloudsdale with her. "Hey, guys. Sorry, I didn't bring any treats. Hey, uh, I have a really weird feeling that people don't like me. I mean, I know I'm different, but it's a just a cutie mark. I know it shows your destiny, but there's no cutie mark on mist, for mist is invisible. I wish I were different. But who knows? Maybe people will like me one of these days," Crystal said as she grabbed herself a quick snack before heading to bed.

The next day, Crystal traveled into Ponyville, and everyone met her with the same hateful looks that they had given her since she had found her destiny. "OK, talk about attitude," Crystal muttered to herself. "Hi, Crys!" someone said. "Oh, no! Please don't let today be the day I'm publicly humiliated!" Crystal said. But it was none other than Derpy Hooves, a pegasus pony like her who was also hated by everyone. "Oh, Derpy, it's you! Thank goodness! You startled me!" Crystal Mist said. "Aw, I'm sorry. Anyways, you didn't hear this from me, but Rainbow Dash had her party and totally ditched us," Derpy said. "How do you know, Derpy?" Crystal asked, her blue eyes widening. "Well, I was going grocery shopping and, uh, I happened to accidentally get lost and stumbled upon Rainbow Dash's party," Derpy said as Crystal straightened her blue shades that lay comfortably on her blue mane. "Why do they hate us so much?" Crystal asked. "I think it's because of two things: One, you don't have your cutie mark, well, you do, but mist's invisible, so technically, you don't have a cutie mark, and two, I'm like any other pony, having a cutie mark, yet I'm friends with you. Not like I have anything against that, I mean, you're nice, and out of all the ponies, I'm the only one who's given you a chance. In fact, some ponies are jealous of you because you can perform spells and you're not an alicorn, much less a unicorn!" Derpy said. "Right. Thanks for the info," Crystal said. "Remember, you didn't hear this from me. In fact, just don't mention anything about it," Derpy said. "Right, thanks," Crystal said. "Hi, Crystal!" Pinkie Pie screamed, coming up to her. "Oh, great," Derpy said. "Haters of being hated by normal ponies, you got your badge yet?" Crystal said, cracking both her and Derpy up. "We're holding our own Grand Galloping Gala, and you two are our guests of honor. The party's tomorrow. Want to come?" Pinkie Pie asked. The two pegasus ponies hesitated. They stared at each other. "This could lead to trouble," Derpy's eyes seemed to say. "I know. But should we go?" Crystal mouthed to Derpy. Derpy shook her head, but then, she mouthed, "Well, maybe they're finally giving us a chance, so maybe we should go." Crystal nodded and turned to Pinkie. "We'll go," Crystal said. "Perfect! See you tomorrow!" Crystal and Derpy watched as Pinkie skipped happily away. "We are so dead, Derpy." "I know." "So should we go ahead and go? Because I don't want to show up unless I have a cutie mark." "Aw, Crys, don't be upset because you're different. It's actually rare to not have a cutie mark." "Yeah, but I want to be like others, and I know just the person to help me. See ya, Derpy!" Crystal said as she flew away. "See ya later, Pony Friend Forever," Derpy said.

Crystal flew to Discord's place in town. When she got to his place, she knocked on his door. He opened it, genuinely shocked. "Oh, Crystal, it's you. Thank goodness! I thought I was going to get accused of causing chaos by Twilight and her band of misfits even though I'm reformed," Discord said, laughing at his own comment. "Can we talk?" Crystal asked in a serious tone. "Sure. Where and when?" Discord asked, shrugging. "Everfree Forest, NOW!" Crystal said, pushing Discord out his door. "OK, OK, geez, you don't have to rush me," Discord said, following her into the Everfree Forest. As soon as they were deep in the forest where no one could listen to them talk, Crystal turned to Discord. "Alright, we're here. Now what do you want to talk to me for?" Discord asked. "Well, Pinkie Pie asked me to go to a Ponyville version of the Grand Galloping Gala, and Derpy's invited, too, yet I think that I'm in trouble if I go. Do you think you would mind helping me by escorting me to the Gala?" Crystal asked. "Like a date? I don't know. Why do you want ME to escort YOU?" Discord asked. "Please, Discord! You have to act as my bodyguard! PLEASE!" Crystal begged. "Fine. But just so you know, so you'll be prepared for any humiliation, I'm going to teach you how to be angry," Discord said, winking. "But being angry isn't like me!" Crystal said. "Quit whining. If anything, the perfect place and time to be angry is at the Gala when you're humiliated in front of everyone in Ponyville. Since they'll be humiliating me, too, I'll be angry with you. And remember, when you're upset, destroy everything, except for the desserts," Discord said. "Why should I not destroy the desserts? They'll be touched," Crystal said, her shades almost falling off of her mane, luckily catching it in time and putting it on her mane carefully so it won't fall again. "So? They're sweets, they're delicious, and they're worth salvaging when you crash the party!" Discord said. "Alright, I'll do it, under one condition. When we take the desserts with us, you'll give me half of the desserts. Got it? And don't go back on your word," Crystal said, holding out her hoof. "Fine, you got yourself a deal," Discord said, shaking Crystal's hoof, sealing the deal. "Alright, see you tomorrow, escort," Crystal said, flying up to Cloudsdale. "See you, Crystal," Discord said, walking home.

The next day, in the afternoon, Crystal went to visit Derpy at her place. "Hey, Derpy! You ready for the party?" Crystal asked. "Sorry. Can't go. I have a cold. You'll have to go on your own," Derpy said, coughing. "I'm sorry, Derpy," Crystal said. "That's OK. Now you better go. You don't want to miss the party," Derpy said. "OK. See you later," Crystal said, shutting the door behind her.

At 6 PM, Crystal was ready. She was wearing a red and black striped dress that went to her back hooves. She slipped on her shades before she exited her place. She flew down to Discord's place slowly so as not to ruin her beautiful dress. She knocked on his door as soon as she was there. He opened the door and Crystal gasped. He was wearing a black bowtie and a fancy hat. "Wow, Discord, I had no idea you were looking forward to being humiliated," Crystal retorted playfully. "I'm not looking forward to it! I'm just going to trash the party while being fancy!" Discord said. "Oh, Discord, that's weird, but a good idea!" Crystal said. "Why, thank you, madame," Discord said. "Ready for a ball?" "Ready as I'll ever be, Discord," Crystal replied as they walked towards the hall where the Summer Sun Celebration was held.

When Crystal and Discord arrived at the Gala, they gasped. "Wow, they gave us a challenge for when we trash this place!" Discord said, grinning from ear to ear. "It's actually so pretty in here, I'm almost regretting making the plan to trash this place," Crystal said. "Good evening, Crystal!" Twilight Sparkle said. Crystal and Discord turned to her. "Hi, Twilight," Crystal said. "Good evening, mademoiselle," Discord said. "Um, Crystal, why did you bring him?" Twilight asked. "He's my escort to this Gala. He's such a gentleman, isn't he?" Crystal asked. "Huh, you wish! Anyways, see you at dinner!" Twilight said, walking away. The two friends stared at her as she walked away. "Huh, little know-it-all thinks that I'm being evil but covering it up with goodness," Discord said. "Alright, everyone, dinner time!" Pinkie said, tapping a spoon on an empty cup, getting everyone's attention. "When we get to the buffet, let's see how the desserts are, you know, make sure that they're untouched," Discord said, giving Crystal a wink. When they got over to their seats, they checked the desserts. "Perfect! All of them are still in mint condition!" Discord exclaimed. "Let's do this," Crystal said as the two sat down. "Everyone, I'd like to propose a toast to our two guests of honor, Crystal Mist and Discord!" Twilight said as the two were drenched in hot water. "AAH!" Crystal screamed in pain. "It burns!" Discord said. "The two idiots of all of Equestria!" Rainbow Dash added. Everyone else added to their pain as they splashed things into their eyes, hurting them badly. When they ran out of drinks to splash them with, they laughed at their pain. Crystal felt like she would cry, but that urge to cry turned into fury. "Discord?" she asked, her voice shaking in rage. "Yeah?" Discord answered. "Are you furious?" Crystal asked. "VERY!" Discord replied. Then, they acted as if they weren't talking about their fury and put it to work! They began trashing the entire place! Everyone was shocked. "Why can't you give us a chance?!" Discord asked ad he popped the balloons. "So what if we're different? Why can't you just stop making us look like fools when ALL OF YOU are the ones who are the fools?! You're treating us different because we're not like the rest of you! Well, here's something that I've pent up inside of me for Celestia knows how long: GET OVER YOURSELF! It's hard to breath up in here with your stank attitude!" Crystal said. Everyone's jaws dropped. They had finally seen the pain that Crystal was going through. After Crystal and Discord had destroyed the food except for the dessert, Discord snapped his fingers and the dessert disappeared. Then, before they left, someone spoke the other ponies. "Do you ponies have no souls? I mean, so what if she's different?" a green unicorn lectured. "Well, if you thought I should be treated right, why didn't you speak when the bullying started?" Crystal asked. "I just moved here and didn't know you existed, duh!" the green unicorn said, lowering his blue shades to let his green orbs stare into her blue ones. "Allow me to introduce myself, mademoiselle. My name is Green Flames, and I'm the prince of the Crystal Heart Kingdom, son of King Shining Armor and Queen Cadance. What's your name?" the green unicorn said. "My name is Crystal Mist. Pleased to meet you, sir," Crystal said in a kind respecting tone. "I like you, kid. My parents would be thrilled to meet you," Green Flames said. Crystal blushed, falling in love with the handsome unicorn. But Twilight was fuming. "NO! As your aunt, I FORBID you!" Twilight screamed. "Forbid me all you want, aunt Twilight, but I am at the age in which I am looking for a girl to rule by my side, and when I find out who Crystal REALLY is, I'll decide whether she is worthy of my love or to be abandoned out in the cold to die," Green Flames sneered at Twilight. Everyone gasped. Crystal was dazed at first, but then she could decipher what Green Flames's words meant. If she was lucky enough, she could be the bride of a prince, become a queen, and get the respect she deserved. But when she thought about it, she didn't care about respect, she just wanted to be loved. Then, Green Flames turned to Crystal and that caught her attention. "So what do you say? How about I take you out for shakes, cupcakes, and a relaxing time at the spa tomorrow? I'm paying just so a lovely mare like you doesn't have to be so stressed about not being able to pay her bills," Green Flames said in a seductive tone. Crystal hesitated. What if she couldn't trust him like she couldn't trust the others? But she decided to go ahead and accept his offer. "I'll come," Crystal replied. "That's great. We'll meet right in front of this building tomorrow at 3 PM. Got it?" Green Flames asked. Crystal nodded. "Good. See you tomorrow, my precious pet," Green Flames said as he left the building. Discord just jaw-dropped. "Oh my gosh," Discord said. "That was certainly interesting. I'm going to have to tell Derpy all about this interesting night," Crystal said. Then, the two left. "Wow, Crystal SURE is lucky to be going out on a date with a prince," Pinkie Pie said. "I'll say!" Rainbow Dash commented. "I'm so envious of her! She's going out with a handsome prince! ESPECIALLY one from the CRYSTAL HEART KINGDOM ITSELF! Oh my goodness! I would give ANYTHING to be in Crystal's hooves!" Rarity swooned. "I really wouldn't be wishing for that, Rarity," Fluttershy said. "Why not?" Rarity asked. "Because you just might get it," Applejack replied. "Oh, THAT I wouldn't mind," Rarity commented. "And it might not be what you wished for. He might be demanding to you." Rarity's eyes widened at Applejack's comment. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but oh well. Why can't you just leave Crystal alone? If the prince wants to go out with her, marry her, have kids with her, I don't see why she can't have this moment with him. I mean, anypony who gets to go out with a prince or princess is lucky, but if a certain someone who isn't really considered pretty or handsome is chosen, then why don't you just let him or her have this moment with that person? I mean, I know it's a bit stupid of me to be saying this about Crystal, but maybe we should give her a chance. Maybe she and Green Flames are right. We should give her a chance," Applejack said. All the ponies nodded except for Twilight. "Well, I disagree with you, Applejack, because he's going out with CRYSTAL, and she's just like Discord! EVIL!" Twilight shouted. "Discord is reformed, Twilight. How many times do we have to tell you that?" Fluttershy said. "And Crystal is NOT evil! She's just misunderstood!" Applejack said. Twilight sighed. "You're right, you're right. I guess I should tell her that I'm sorry," Twilight said.

Meanwhile, in a room near where Twilight lives, Green Flames collapsed onto his bed. He was starstruck. Crystal Mist was the most beautiful pony he had ever seen. She was almost just like him in personality and attitude, and he was quite fond of that. Tomorrow on his date, he was curious as to if she thought a lot like him. It was official. He was crazy about her. And no matter what, even if his Aunt Twilight stood in his way, he would make her his queen. She seemed to be eager to go out on a date with him, but truth be told, he wasn't sure. So he was going to have to remind himself to make sure that he didn't let his guard down on his date. But he was going to pray that Crystal Mist wasn't bad, although her difference in cutie mark ways made her look bad, because even Queen Chrysalis, the bug/pony hybrid had a cutie mark, so basically that put her in a bad spot. But Green Flames would still hope for the pegasus pony's affections and pray that she wasn't as bad as the rumors said.  
A/N: Pretty good, huh? If I get a few positive reviews, I might continue. But even if I don't get reviews, I'm still going to continue. LesMisLover123, out!


End file.
